


Filled With Love

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Family Fluff, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - stockingsPure unadulterated Hartwin-as-daddies fluff.  It's Christmas Eve...a night of family traditions.





	Filled With Love

“You got everything?”

“Yes, love.”

“The candy? Because I don’t remember seeing any candy.”

“That’s because I hid it from you…yer sweet tooth is legendary. There wouldn’t have been any candy left.”

“Funny. Are the…”

“In their Christmas trunks.”

Harry sighs. “Are you happy now? You’ve thought of everything.”

“Only because ya get so excited. I want ya ta be happy.”

“I’m always happy with you, darling. I’ll see you when you get home, all right?”

“I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you, Haz.”

“I love you, too.” Harry hangs up and goes into the parlor. “How are things going in here?”

“Papa, don’t look!” 

“Papa, noooooo!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Harry puts a hand over his eyes and backs out of the room. “How are things going in there?” He repeats from the hallway.

“We’re almost done, promise.”

“You’re to clean up everything you’ve gotten out, understood? You want the house nice for when Daddy gets home, right?”

“We will.”

Harry rolls his eyes and peeks into the parlor. He smiles as he sees crayons, markers, colored pencils and glitter glue sticks all over the folding table he’d set up. Two blonde heads are bent over the table and he sees at least one tongue sticking out between teeth as its owner concentrates. He grins broader. That’s an Eggsy face if he’s ever seen one…and they’re not even related by blood. “I’m just going to prepare the fire in the other room.”

“Kay!”

Harry sighs as he enters the second parlor and stacks the wood for the fire. He looks at the framed pictures on the mantle and sighs again, reaching out to touch his favorite, he and Eggsy each holding a blanket-wrapped bundle of baby. If someone had told him even eight years prior that he’d have a reason to create Christmas traditions other than making love at midnight on Christmas Eve, he’d have told them they were insane. And yet here they were, celebrating yet another family Christmas, preparing the holiday traditions they’d embraced over the past seven years. He heads upstairs once the fire is prepared to his specifications and gets the two small trunks from the hall closet. He carefully places them near the fireplace and heads to the kitchen to finish getting ready.

“We’re done,” a small voice announces about an hour later.

Harry slowly turns around. “And is the room cleaned up?”

“Maybe you could help?” A freckled face squints up at him hopefully. “I tried to use the broom but I’m too short. Arabella cut paper everywhere.”

“I did not,” she retorts, braids flying as she glared at her brother. “I worked on the table! You shoved my papers everywhere and scraps fell on the floor.”

“There is no need to tattle,” Harry says calmly. “Arabella, you and I will sweep up. Noah, if you could please bring in the rubbish bin?”

“Yes, Papa,” they say together. 

He “helps” with the sweeping, but basically guides Arabella and allows her to do most of the work herself. Noah holds the dustpan and helps with the rubbish bin. “There. This looks very nice. I’m proud of you for working together.” They look at each other and smile. 

“Can we watch telly in here until Daddy comes home?”

Harry looks at the clock. Eggsy’s due home in about two hours. “For a short while. Daddy did laundry last night and I know there are piles of clothing on your beds.”

“I’ll go do mine now,” Noah says immediately.

“I’m gonna do mine first!” His sister runs to the stairs with Noah at her heels.

“Do not run!” Harry calls after them.

He shakes his head as he watches them thunder up the stairs. They’d adopted the twins when they were just a few months old. They were sickly children, rescued from a home with less than stellar living conditions. Not many people wanted one frail child, not to mention two, but when he and Eggsy saw them in the foster home, they’d immediately fallen in love with the big blue eyes and dusty blond hair. They used all of Kingsman’s medical resources and nursed the tiny babies back to health, and now it was impossible to believe they’d ever been underweight and underfed. Arabella takes after Harry, a quiet child who thinks things through and enjoys a good book. Harry often wonders if Eggsy and Noah are secretly related, because the child is brash and brave and has a generous heart of gold. The twins bicker constantly, trying even Harry’s patience. But they are fiercely loyal to one another and for the most part behave fairly well. Harry and Eggsy consider themselves the luckiest men on the planet, and the additions to their household have only strengthened their relationship.

He gets things ready for a light supper, knowing full well the twins will be too excited to eat a real dinner. He allows them to watch television a bit longer than usual, since this is a special evening. Christmas Eve has become their night of traditions, with everyone looking forward to the time they share together every year. Christmas Day is for Father Christmas, but Christmas Eve is the realm of Daddy and Papa.

“Come in and set the table,” he calls, and they eventually turn off the television and come to the kitchen. They hear the front door open and start to run. “Absolutely not. Daddy knows where to find you,” Harry orders. “You have work to do here.”

“Yes, Papa,” Arabella says with a sigh. 

Noah disobeys but obeys, standing at the very edge of the entry to the kitchen. He bursts out laughing. “Daddy…what is THAT?”

“It’s my Christmas hat!” Eggsy appears in the doorway wearing a red and white hat with a sprig of green hanging from the top. “I’ve been told I look quite sassy in a hat.”

“But…what is that?” Arabella peers up at him.

“It’s mistletoe. An’ ya know what THAT means.” Eggsy grabs his son, holds him tight, and kisses the top of his head.

“Euw!” Noah groans, wiping it off.

“And my lady…” Eggsy kisses the tip of her nose and she giggles. He saunters over to Harry. “Milord,” he says, giving Harry a cheeky grin. “Do you have a kiss for me?”

“I suppose I could be convinced,” Harry says with an equally cheeky grin. He takes Eggsy his arms and kisses him.

“Yuck!” Arabella and Noah say together.

“M’starving. Lemme go change and we can eat. Wash up, you two.”

“Go…do it now!” Arabella hisses at her brother.

“Right.” Noah follows her out of the room but Harry notices him dash down the hall towards the parlor. He doesn’t say anything; Christmas Eve is a night of secrets and surprises.

They come back from the loo with clean hands just as Eggsy reappears in jeans and a red and green jumper. “Happy Christmas Eve, love.” He kisses Harry again.

“Happy Christmas Eve, my darling boy.”

“You are the kissiest people ever,” Noah points out.

“Yes, we probably are.” Harry kisses Eggsy on the cheek to emphasize the point.

They sit down to a rowdy dinner, the children loudly discussing their Christmas program the day before, and Eggsy speaking quietly with Harry about a situation at HQ. Harry had retired the year the twins turned three, deciding he wanted quality time with them before they started school. The fact that he might not even live long enough to see them graduate university was a sore spot for him, so he found as much time as he could to be with them. He figured Kingsman had taken enough for him, now it was time to take something for himself. Eggsy’s in his early thirties and still carries the name of Galahad, although Merlin tries hard to keep his assignments short and local. He’d saved the world after all…he earned the right to the best missions.

“Can’t we just clean up tomorrow, Papa?” Arabella begs.

“Yeah…we’ll have time then,” Noah points out.

“So, you’re telling me the two of you will help us do dishes and clean up the kitchen on Christmas morning?” Harry asks in fake shock. “Before you open your gifts or anything?”

They look at each other. “I’ll clear the table, you scrape the plates,” Arabella tells Noah. They spring into motion and their fathers share a smile.

“PLEASE can we be excused now?” Noah asks. Eggsy nods and they leave the room with a shout.

Harry makes them each a cup of tea and they head for the parlor holding hands. Eggsy’d started the fire on his way back from changing clothes, and it’s roaring merrily as the children sit in front of their small Christmas trunks. “Go ahead,” Harry says, and they eagerly flip open the lids.

“Oh, they’re so CUTE!” Arabella squeals, holding up the blue flannel pajamas covered in polar bears.

“At least they’re not red or green. I get really tired of red and green,” Noah says. Eggsy clears his throat. “Um, but you look nice in it, Daddy,” Noah says quickly, looking at Eggsy’s red and green jumper.

“Thanks, Noah,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Ooh, look! Matching slipper socks!” Arabella pulls out the fluffy socks and waves them around.

“Are you going to look at them or wear them?” Harry asks. She darts out of the room and they hear her changing in the hallway. Noah brashly drops his jeans and yanks his shirt over his head. “Well, yet another thing he does just like his Daddy.”

“I thought ya liked when I ripped my clothes off,” Eggsy murmurs in Harry’s ear.

“Later,” Harry mumbles back, and he feels Eggsy shiver.

Arabella reappears in the warm flannel pajamas. “They’re so cozy, Daddy. Thank you.”

“Thanks, Papa,” Noah echoes. 

Harry gets up and goes to a shelf in the corner, getting the twins’ Christmas stockings. “Here you are.”

“Thank you,” they chorus, falling to the ground in front of the fire. They squeal as they pull out mugs in the shape of snowmen, a few packages of hot chocolate mix, and peppermint sticks. 

“I’ll do it.” Eggsy gets up and kisses Harry on the forehead. “I know how much ya love this.”

“You love it, too, we can wait,” Harry says.

“No, go ahead. Not like I don’t know what’s in there.” Eggsy takes the mugs and hot chocolate mix and soon comes back with steaming drinks topped off with a peppermint stick. “Remember, this is hot.” He carefully sits the mugs on a table.

“I got the snowman this year!” Arabella says gleefully, waving it in the air. The twins could never agree on what Christmas story they wanted to hear, so Eggsy devised a way to make it fair. Every year he took a tiny stuffed snowman, closed his eyes, and blindly stuck it into a stocking. That way no one knew who would get the choice of the Christmas story. 

“Good for you, Kitten,” Eggsy says.

“We waited for you, Daddy.” She climbs onto his lap. “Papa said we should.”

“I appreciate that.” 

Noah curls up at Harry’s feet. “Can we keep going?”

“I suppose,” Harry says with a smile.

They dig into their stockings again and find small bags of candy. The last item in the stockings is a small envelope for each of them. “Careful…you can’t tear what’s in there or it won’t be any good,” Eggsy warns.

Arabella slowly opens her envelope. “The Royal…” She gasps. “The Royal Ballet? Sleeping Beauty?”

“Yes. I figured you were old enough now to go to the ballet,” Harry says. 

“Oh…oh thank you, thank you, Papa.” She bursts into tears and hugs Eggsy. “Thank you, Daddy!”

“Do I have to go, too?” Noah wrinkles his nose.

“Absolutely not,” Eggsy promises. “We’ll leave the ballet to your Papa and your sister.”

Noah opens his envelope. “Footie tickets!” He yells. “Arsenal! Daddy! Thank you, Daddy!”

“Perhaps I wanted to take you,” Harry says mildly, exchanging a glance with Eggsy.

“Oh, well, yeah, Papa, that would be fun,” Noah says with far less enthusiasm. Eggsy roars with laughter.

“I wouldn’t do that to you, son. You will go with Daddy.”

“Thank you.” Noah tumbles onto Harry’s lap. “Thanks, Papa. Thanks for everything.”

“Thank you,” Arabella echoes from Eggsy’s lap.

“So what will I be reading this year, my beauty? Polar Express?” Harry asks. 

“No.” Arabella climbs from Eggsy’s lap and goes to the bookcase. There’s a special section for their holiday books, and she doesn’t pause as she finds what she wants. “Twas the Night Before Christmas.” She hands Harry the book of poetry.

“I thought you’d outgrown this,” Harry says in surprise.

She shrugs. “Wanted you to read it this year.”

Harry rearranges Noah on his lap a bit so he can see the book. “Do ya need me ta move, Papa? Am I too heavy for you?”

“No, my dear son.” Harry buries his face in Noah’s hair for a brief moment. “I’ll have you on my lap as long as you want to sit here.”

Eggsy reaches over and squeezes Harry’s arm. “Wait!” Arabella yells. She jumps up and runs to the mantle where two other stockings hang. They’re almost empty, except for colored paper peeking out the top.

“Why, what’s that?” Harry gasps in exaggerated surprise. “Eggsy, darling, did you give me something?”

“Why no, Haz, I didn’t,” Eggsy says. “What in the world could it be?”

“We made you cards!” Noah yells. Arabella brings the cards over and hands them out. 

Eggsy and Harry smile at the drawings of Christmas trees, reindeer (at least they think they’re reindeer, Eggsy insists later they’re dinosaurs), and of course, their family. Arabella’s is carefully done and colored realistically, while Noah has them living in a purple house with a blue Christmas tree. “Thank you both…these are great,” Eggsy says. He carefully sets them aside. “Your hot chocolate is probably cool now.” They help the children get their mugs and carefully crawl back onto their laps, although this time Arabella is with Harry and Noah with Eggsy.

Harry looks around their cozy room and sighs. He rubs his face along Arabella’s shoulder for a moment, loving the feel of her flannel pajamas against his face. She kisses his cheek and he smiles at her. He looks at Noah, who’s holding Eggsy’s hand in his and playing with his fingers, something he’s done ever since Eggsy’d given him his bottles. Harry opens the book and wills away the happy tears. “Twas the night before Christmas…and all through the house…”


End file.
